Stormwing
by NewWings
Summary: Stoneheart, Hothead, Frostbreath, and Stormwing- the generation of pranksters that surpassed the Marauders. Harry's brother is the BWL, while he is stuck on the sidelines. Join Harry and his Slytherin friends as they shatter all expectations and form a group of troublemakers who find trouble even more often than they make it.
1. Chapter 1

**So yes, this is a wrong BWL story with Good!Voldemort, Bad!Dumbledore, and my own little twist to it. BTW, it will start off a bit before Hogwarts. Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Sometimes, Lord Voldemort wondered where exactly he went wrong in life. His original intentions for Britain were noble and pure, but Voldemort doubted that the him of twenty years ago would approve of the person he was today.

But then, it wasn't Voldemort's fault that things had spiralled so far out of his grasp. It was all Dumbledore's fault. He was the one who began circulating the rumors that Voldemort was dark. Before he knew it, the Ministry had jumped on those rumors and the Prophet ran front page stories about Voldemort being responsible for mass muggle slaughter. While there were certain muggles that Voldemort didn't like, that certainly didn't warrant killing muggles on sight. And the idea that Voldemort and his followers were blood purists? Utter rubbish. Why in the world would a _half blood_ spout blood purity nonsense? What the rumors did do was attract blood-thirsty killers and blood purists to him and soon enough, some of his followers actually _were _responsible for some of the killings. At that point, the term 'Death Eater' was coined to describe his followers. Although to be honest, Voldemort and his followers actually thought the name was pretty awesome and used it as well.

Presently, Voldemort was wishing that he could just disappear and start from a clean slate. Maybe he could restore his body while he was at it. Voldemort decided to ask Snape about it in the near future.

At that moment, Snape strode into the room, which was good timing on his part because Voldemort was just about to summon him. Although Voldemort had a feeling that there was a different reason for Snape's coming.

"My Lord, I did not mean to disturb you, but this is a matter of grave importance." Voldemort waved his hand dismissively.

"If the matter was truly important, then you would skip the formalities and tell me already." Voldemort hated unnecessary formalities.

"I was spying on Dumbledore, who was interviewing someone for the post of Divination. The interview got interesting when she spouted out a prophecy in the middle of the interview. The prophecy was about you." Voldemort was interested now.

"Tell it to me exactly." Snape nodded.

"I didn't hear the entire prophecy, but I did hear a good bit of it. I'll recite what I heard word for word.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches  
__Born to those who have thrice defied him  
__Born as the seventh month dies…_ That's all I heard before I was discovered and forced to leave." A plan was rapidly forming itself in Voldemort's mind.

The Potters were expecting triplets and were due on July 31st. One of those were probably the prophecy child. Dumbledore probably knew this as well. Snape had placed Lily Potter on the Do Not Kill List. These facts remained foremost in Voldemorts mind as he concocted his plan.

"Severus, I think this prophecy is talking about the Potters. Don't worry, I do not intend on harming any of them, but Dumbledore doesn't know that. How would you like to properly spy on Dumbledore?" Snape caught on quickly.

"You want me to be a triple agent?"

"Exactly. Dumbledore would jump at the chance to recruit one of my inner circle as a spy. But he won't be able to learn much as I plan on lying low for a while. Severus, can you create a full body restoration potion for me? Frankly, I'm a bit tired of looking like a snake-human hybrid."

"Yes, my lord. It shall take a while to get all of the different ingredients and the potion you want takes a month to brew." Voldemort nodded at Snape.

"Now go and concoct a tale that the old fool will believe." Sensing his dismissal, Snape turned and left the room.

* * *

It had taken over a year, but Voldemort had finally done it. He had finally gained access to the Potter's place at Godric's Hollow. Lily and James had left for a Halloween party, leaving the triplets under guard of their grandparents. Voldemort had deduced that the prophecy child was Harry Potter, who had been born five minutes before midnight on July 31st. Unlike the other two Potters, Harry had black hair and green eyes. The other children had red hair and hazel eyes. Although Voldemort didn't really care about the so-called prophecy. He just wanted a way to be pronounced dead by the majority of the wizarding world. Voldemort figured that his life would be a lot easier without a war going on. His goals would probably never happen if he was the one in charge. It's fairly hard to improve the wizarding world if everyone's convinced that you're a murdering lunatic.

Voldemort strode into the house with surprising ease. You'd think that the Potters would have more wards put up other than the Fidelus Charm. But they didn't, which led Voldemort to wonder if everyone on the Light Side was this brainless. He managed to get to the nursery without a hitch, but when he got there, it appeared that the grandmother was with the triplets.

Voldemort's plan was to nullify the Killing Curse as soon as he sent it, and then leave a spare set of robes, some ashes, and a replica of his wand at the foot of the crib, thus making it seem like his Killing Curse had rebounded on him. Maybe for added effect he'd leave a mark on Harry's cheek. In the shape of a star, perhaps?

As Voldemort raised his wand to Harry, he figured that nothing could possibly go wrong with his plan.

Just as he uttered the curse however, everything went wrong.

The grandmother shoved Voldemort to the side and his wand was suddenly pointed at one of the other children. Panicing, Voldemort tried to cancel the curse, but he didn't manage it in time and the child still died. Damn. Voldemort hated the idea of killing wizarding children. They were the future and were treated like they were precious.

Interestingly enough, some of the backlash of the curse had left a lightning bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead. That wouldn't do. Voldemort reached out to try to heal the wound, but was surprised to find some of his magic reach into the boy and take root there. Voldemort tried to tug it back out, but it refused to budge. Voldemort gave up and cut it free and the shock of the magical separation was enough to bring the house down.

Voldemort set down the items and decided to snap the fake wand so that Dumbledore wouldn't realize that it wasn't a real wand. Voldemort then fled the Potter house, not knowing that the grandmother died or that the other Potter child was cut by a piece of wood that resulted in a jagged scar that roughly resembled a lightning bolt on his cheek.

When Voldemort retreated back to his hideout, he was greeted by his most trusted Death Eaters. They were all shocked by what he just told them, with the exception of Severus Snape, who had a faint inkling of what he was planning.

"This may be the last time I will summon you into a Death Eater meeting. But only because Lord Voldemort is dead. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to launch a full-blown assault against Dumbledore _and_ the Ministry simultaneously. I have a different goal for all of you now. Infiltrate the Ministry and try to change the way things are done. Right now, it's run by fools. You are not fools. Let's make sure that in the future, the people who run the Ministry are not fools. And once Dumbledore dies, we can change the way Hogwarts is run. The school's standards have nosedived since Dumbledore took office. But most importantly, stay out of jail. You are useless in Azkaban. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded in assent.

"Now go! Go and change the world!" Everyone left, with the exception of Snape, who stayed behind.

"I am truly sorry, Severus. I had not intended to kill the Potter child." Snape nodded.

"I know that. The reason I stayed is because the potion you asked for is ready. But while we're on this subject, why didn't you just send a spell that simply conjured green light at the boy instead of using the Killing Curse?" Huh, Voldemort hadn't thought of that.

"Damn it."

* * *

**Updates will come a bit slower than my other stories. But I won't abandon it because the plot is currently stuck in my head and this is the only way that I can possibly get it out. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have a couple of orders of business to attend to before the chapter.**

**Firstly, should Frostbreath be Draco Malfoy or Theodore Nott? I have a poll up on my profile for you to vote on.**

**And secondly, who should I pair Harry with and why? Leave your answer in your review, and I will most likely pair Harry with the person that I have the best reason for pairing him with.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lily was enjoying herself at the Halloween party with James when the news came in. A dog Patronus with Sirius's voice appeared in the middle of the room.

"Voldemort attacked the place at Godric's Hollow!" Lily gasped. Her mother was there, watching over the triplets! Harry... Jonathan... Daniel... They could be dead!

"James! We have to go! Now!" James grabbed her arm and they apparated to Godric's Hollow. When they got there, they watched in horror as they saw the ruins that were their house.

With a crack, Albus Dumbledore apparated right next to them.

"Shall we go in?" Numbly, Lily nodded. The trio walked upstairs to the nursery to find the ceiling collapsed. Dumbledore levitated the rubble to uncover the bodies. Lily nearly cried as she saw her mother lying on the floor buried beneath rubble. Even if Voldemort hadn't killed her, there was no way that she'd have survived the ceiling crashing down on top of her. Lily began sobbing when she saw Jonathan's corpse. Her baby was dead!

Dumbledore was not interested in the death of her beloved Jonathan and instead examined a pile of robes and ashes at the ground.

"It appears that Voldemort was here tonight." James's head snapped up.

"What? Is he still here? I'm going to murder him for killing my Jonathan! That bastard is mine! You hear me? Mine!" Tears were leaking out of James's eyes as he said this. Lily put her arm around him in attempt to console him.

"Actually, it appears that he tried to kill another one of your sons but the curse backfired on him. These ashes on the ground are all that is left of Lord Voldemort." James laughed in joy.

"Do you hear that Lily? Our boy took revenge for his brother! Er... Which boy defeated him?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily.

"Well it is rather difficult to say because Harry and Daniel are right next to each other and Voldemort's wand has snapped, making it difficult to tell which boy he aimed at." James frowned.

"So you have no idea." Dumbledore's eyes laughed merrily at James.

"Now, now. I never said that. I have a guess." Lily glared at Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, your guesses are always spot on." Dumbledore's twinkling gaze turned to Lily.

"Very well. When a wand snaps, the tip is what changes direction while the base is firmly in the holder's hand. If we were to imagine a spell coming out of that base, then it would be direct at young Daniel. He even has a lightning bolt scar on his cheek as a memento of his encounter." Lily rushed over to Daniel's crib and embraced him. Her baby had defeated Voldemort! James joined in on the hug and to any onlooker, they were the ideal picture of a happy family.

If you excluded the black haired boy sleeping in his crib, forgotten, of course.

* * *

Daniel Thomas Potter beamed at his parents. Today he was five, and his Mommy and Daddy gave him a toy wand! Now they were giving him a cake that read _Happy Birthday Daniel_! Places were set out for the foursome. Mommy, Daddy, Daniel, and of course, Jonathan. Mommy liked to set out a spot for Jonathan even though he was never here. Harry tried to steal some of Jonathan's food once, but Mommy told him that he was a bad boy and the food was meant for Jonathan, who was a good boy.

Harry stood apart from the happy family, as he liked to call them, and watched. They would only be happy as long as Harry wasn't with them, so Harry let them have their happiness. The happy family needed Harry to be gone in order to be truly happy. And yet they kept Harry.

Harry often wondered if the reason he stayed was because the happy family loved him or because they forgot he existed and never bothered making him leave. Harry often suspected the latter option, but he wasn't quite sure.

Maybe, Harry thought, he could go over to Sirius's house and say he was playing a prank and wanted to see how long he could be gone before anyone noticed. That could work, since it wasn't entirely a lie.

Harry flooed over to Number Twelve Grimmauld place and fell on his face as he exited the fireplace. He stood up and dusted himself off. Who knew floo travel was that hard? He needed to work on that more often. Just then he noticed Sirius Black standing in front of him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing here, Harry? Did James send you to check on me? I was just about to go before you came." Harry beamed up at his Uncle Sirius. If he played this right, he could stay at Sirius's place until the happy family noticed that Harry was gone.

"Hello, Uncle Siri! Don't tell anyone I'm here!" Harry leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "I'm pulling a prank!" Sirius raised his other eyebrow.

"_Well_, I _suppose_ that I could keep quiet for a while. But I won't." Harry's face fell, which only widened Sirius's grin.

"Unless of course, you let me in on the prank." Harry grinned.

"Well it's a bit of an experiment for future pranks. I want to see how long it will take for them to notice that I'm gone so I can disappear getting prank stuff for that long. Since it's my birthday, it probably won't take long and you can laugh and tell them what happened." Harry smiled winningly at Sirius. Sirius shrugged.

"Sure, kid. You might as well open your birthday present." Sirius handed Harry a small wrapped box.

"I-I don't remember the last time I got a present." Harry was in serious danger of crying now. Sirius frowned. Was he going to take it away? Harry clutched the package tightly against his chest in a feeble attempt to protect his present.

"I've always sent you birthday and Christmas presents. Until now, I always thought that Moony sent your brother the same thing I gave you, but now, I'm not so sure. I think your brother has been stealing your presents." Harry still clutched his precious present to his chest.

"Are you going to take it and give it to Daniel?" Harry asked Sirius, wide-eyed.

"Of course not. It's yours. Now I'm going to the party and will be back to get you soon. Your parents have probably noticed you're gone by now, so I'll come and get you soon." Sirius smiled at Harry and flooed away.

* * *

Sirius was furious. But he still smiled at Harry as he flooed away so as not to worry the kid. James had some serious explaining to do, for the way he treated Harry.

Sirius wouldn't tell, though. He wanted to be there when James noticed Harry was gone. Be there and tell James exactly how long it took for him to notice that Harry was missing.

Sirius figured that it would take a week, tops. That's how long it took Sirius's family to notice he ran away when he was seventeen, and he knew that Lily and James were loads better people than the Blacks were.

Sirius was in a foul mood throughout the party. Neither James or Lily ever seemed to notice that Harry was missing. Eventually, Sirius left the party, unable to take any more without losing his temper. He left the party and played with Harry for the rest of the day. Harry was a shy boy, who didn't have any real desire to prank someone. Sirius would have to fix that.

As the days of nobody noticing Harry was gone turned to weeks, Sirius decided that his friendship with James was over, and as the weeks turned to months, Sirius decided that he wanted to adopt Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Adopting somebody, it turned out, was a dreadfully complicated business. After asking Harry if he would like Sirius to adopt him (he said yes), Sirius went to Gringotts to ask exactly how you adopt a child.

The easiest option was blood adoption because it didn't require any paperwork. But the drawback was that the blood adoption potion was scarcely available.

Sirius knew this because he had looked everywhere, but nobody ever seemed to have any. Well, Sirius hadn't looked _everywhere_ because the one person guaranteed to have any or at least be capable of making blood adoption potion hated his guts.

But Sirius had exhausted all other options, and it was either suck up to Snape or brew the damned potion himself. Sirius had a knack for blowing up his potions, so the second option was even more unthinkable than the first option.

With a mental sigh, Sirius apparated to Hogsmeade and went inside the castle. He made his way over to Snape's office and waited. Soon enough, Snape strode into his office and quickly turned pale when he saw Sirius lounging about in his office.

"Get out." Snape snarled.

"Yes, I suppose you hating my very existance is justifiable considering everything I've done. But I'd at least like a chance to apologize before you kick me out." Snape's eyebrow lifted.

"Oh?" Sirius took this as his chance to apologize.

"What myself and the rest of the Marauders did is inexcusable. James Potter is a prat, and we bullied you for being the only one who noticed. I was blind and in hindsight, wish that I could have noticed what a big git he was and put a stop to his gittiness before it became too late." To say Snape looked shocked was an understatement. Kind of like saying Dumbledore wasn't all that old.

"Did anyone put you up to saying this?" It was a fair question, considering that the Marauder most likely to come forwards and apologize to Snape was Moony, as he was the mature one. Best to stick to the truth.

"No."

"Is this some sick, twisted joke?"

"No."

"Do you have some ulterior motive that I don't know about?"

"Yes."

"And what is it?"

"I would like to blood adopt someone."

"I knew you wanted something. Give me one good reason why I should give you some."

"Because you hate James Potter."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm adopting his son." Snape smirked.

"I'll give you the potion."

* * *

A week later, the blood adoption ritual was prepared. Sirius had told Harry he could change his name if he wanted to. Harry said he'd still like to be called Harry and would like some sort of name that can be shortened into Harry. He was all for changing his middle name, however.

Harry stood in the center of a ritual circle, while Sirius stood just outside it.

"Harrison Regulus, do you accept the family name of Black?"

"I do." Harry's voice was confident and as he spoke, violet fire flared up around the circle. Harry looked faintly surprised, but that was his only visible reaction.

"Do you wish to accept the Black blood as a part of your body and magic?"

"I do." The violet flames rose.

"Then it is up to the Black magics to claim you as it's heir. If you truly wish to be heir, then take the potion. If you are not chosen, then you will be subjected to a collapse of your magical core and very likely die or become a squib. This is your chance to walk away. Do you still wish to take the potion?" Harry gulped, then nodded.

"I do."

"Then so mote it be." Sirius handed the potion to Harry, who promptly drank it and collapsed onto the ground.

Sirius wanted nothing more than to rush out to Harry, but he restrained himself. If he interfered and ran out to Harry, then the boys presently unstable magic would explode violently outwards and both Sirius and Harry would be dead. Instead Sirius waited for the flames turning white and engulfing everything in the circle, which would mean it was a success, or the flames turning black and fading, which meant failure.

The flames suddenly turned white and filled the entire circle, changing him magically and replacing the features he had inherited from his birth father with those of his new father by blood, Sirius.

Eventually the flames died down and Harrison Regulus Black rose from the circle. His hair, once an untamable jet black, now had a slight wave to it and had a blue-gray sheen to it. It was still messy, but that was probably because Harrison didn't bother to comb it this morning. He had grown a couple of inches and was no longer small for his age. His face now appeared to be much more aristocratic than it used to be. The only thing stopping him from looking like a miniature Sirius was his eyes, which had remained the same as before.

Sirius soon got over his shock at seeing a younger version of himself and rushed over to Harry. He hugged him vigorously and Harry hesitated before hugging back.

"You know, you look like a younger version of me now. I can conjure up a mirror for you, if you want." Harry extricated himself from the hug and scrutinized Sirius up and down before replying innocently.

"I look like you? Oh the horrors. The next thing you know, I'll have fleas." Sirius chuckled and conjured up a mirror for Harry who scrutinized his reflection before commenting.

"You know, when I look like you, I look a lot better than you." Sirius mock glared at Harry.

"That's what I looked like before I got fleas. But you'll get the fleas soon enough. You said so yourself." Harry pouted. Sirius had been educating Harry in the art of comebacks, but that didn't mean Harry ever got the last word. Getting the last word in was quite an achievement against the Marauders.

"Let's go and tell Sev it was a success!" Calling Snape Snivellus was unwise, but the man's name was _Severus_, for crying out loud! Sev was as close as Sirius was going to get to Snape's real name.

Sirius and Harry were just about to floo to Hogsmeade (Sirius didn't want to accidentally splinch Harry when apparating), when the fireplace erupted and somebody walked out of it.

* * *

**Who could it possibly be? Let's see who can guess correctly!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I took a while to update because I had a minor case of writer's block. I think my friend was right; keeping three stories updating regularly will drive me insane (assuming I wasn't already there in the first place). With school starting up again, the maximum number of stories I can handle is one. There's a poll up on my profile for which story to keep updating. You might want to vote on it.**

* * *

James Potter strode out of the floo. Sirius forced a smile.

"What is it this time, James?" The tension in the room was palpable. James had never really accepted that their friendship was officially terminated and was constantly pestering him.

"There is a Wizengamot meeting that you are required to attend in thirty minutes." Sirius shrugged. He'd never really bothered with learning what all of the Wizengamot meetings were for. He just went and zoned out while the political mumbo jumbo was going on. Sirius paid more attention in History of Magic than Wizengamot meetings, for crying out loud!

Although, to be fair, when Sirius heard that nobody ever managed to get above Acceptable in their OWLs when he was a first year, he took it upon himself to stay awake in class and worked for getting an Exceeds Expectations when it came to be OWL time. To his surprise, he got an Outstanding. By that time, Sirius was interested in the subject and even took History of Magic as a NEWT class. Of course, he just told the other Marauders that he wanted to stay in a class which he could sleep in. Since he was the only one who actually bothered to take the class, nobody knew otherwise.

Dumbledore had actually taken Sirius aside and asked why he was taking the class. It made sense that Dumbledore noticed, Sirius didn't know how long it had been since people stopped taking History of Magic for their NEWTs. Sirius just told him the same thing he told the other students about wanting to catch up on sleep. When Dumbledore took Sirius aside to ask why he was taking the class, he shrugged and told him the same thing he told everyone else. When Dumbledore asked patronizingly how Sirius even got high enough scores to make NEWT level classes, Sirius just said that his mother's ranting about purebloods was actually good for something.

"What's the meeting for?" James smirked.

"It's the Lestranges trial."

* * *

Bellatrix was not having a good day. To be fair, there was no way anyone could possibly be having a good day when their husband and closest friends were on trial and heading out to Azkaban.

She knew _why_ her husband, his brother, and her best friend would go out to torture the Longbottoms, she just didn't know it was actually them. Until today, she had just been smug that the Longbottoms had been tortured that heavily. They deserved it, after what they did. Rodolphus, Rabastian, and Barty had been even more smug, if possible. She should have known. But the least they could have done was take her with them. After all, she deserved to crucify them more than anyone else did. So what if she'd go to Azkaban, at least she could still be with everyone instead of stuck at Lestrange Manor without anything to do.

She had also been arrested, so there was a possibility that she _would _go to Azkaban.

"Lestrange! It's time for your trial!" Auror Moody led her out to the courtroom. Rodolphus, Rabastian, and Barty already had their trials, but Bellatrix didn't know what the outcome had been.

Madame Bones was presiding over the Wizengamot and she called the court to order and began.

"Miss Lestrange, this trial is a formality, as your innocence in the matter was confirmed by the culprits when they confessed." Bellatrix gasped.

"They confessed?" Madame Bones answered her question, even though Bellatrix didn't really want an answer.

"Yes, they did, on the sole condition that you be set free. They showed pensive memories to prove the case and effectively sealed their own fate." Bellatrix took the news numbly.

"Now this is where things get tricky," Madame Bones continued, oblivious to Bellatrix's distress. "As you are not related to any of the Lestranges by blood, you will be unable to stay at Lestrange Manor. You have to stay at your family's ancestral home until you can find another place to stay." Sirius just happened to be drinking some pumpkin juice at the time and spewed it out in shock as Madame Bones made her decree. Bellatrix didn't blame him. If she was drinking something when Madame Bones said that, she would have done the same thing.

She would have to find somewhere to live fast, for both of their sakes. But it was too late in the day to begin looking. Bellatrix and Sirius could probably spend an evening together without killing each other.

Probably.


End file.
